


Hot And Ice Cold Bitches

by TheShieldAU



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cheese, Cock Rings, Fluff and Smut, Hardcore, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 07:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShieldAU/pseuds/TheShieldAU
Summary: I do apologize for the blowup on my stories XDI literally have a notebook full of Ambrollins shot things, XDI need to get a lifeBUT anyways enjoy xD





	Hot And Ice Cold Bitches

Seth didn’t really know how to react when he walked into the house coming home that Friday evening, froze to the ground as his whole body was rigid with the sheer shock of what was standing in front of him. Not that the thing standing in front of him was scary, in fact it was rather arousing.

“Oh hey Seth..” Dean muttered nonchalantly, leaning against the wall and sucking on a popsicle that he must have gotten out of the freezer. This image wouldn’t have been so unusual if it weren’t for the clothes that Dean was wearing.

He was adorned in a black Black And Brave hoodie, hanging loose off his torso so it came down to his upper thighs. On his thighs, were long black socks and whenever the the blonde happened to move slightly, it became obvious that he was in his underwear.

Seth could feel his erection straining against his skinny jeans.

“Um.. Hey babe?” The younger man wandered over to him and looked his boyfriend over, feeling utterly curious to what Dean was playing at. The other man just smirked at him and turned away from him, still sucking on the popsicle.

“Can I ask what you’re doing?”

Dean smirked more at him and then licked up the side of the popsicle to catch the juice that dripped down it, making shivers travel down Seth's spine since he could only imagine what could replace that icy treat.

“I got too hot, thought I’d strip off fer a bit.. Not a problem, is it Seth?” The man in question glared at him and he rolled his eyes, shifting closer to him since he wanted to take that popsicle off him but Dean was having none of it as he scooched further away from.

There was a pause between them as Dean deep-throated the lolly and sucked harshly, the juices coating his lips and the cold of the treat making them swollen and plump Seth was having a hard time keeping it together. “Dean I swear to god..”

The blonde looked up at him innocently and then grinned.

“Yes Daddy? Can I help you?”

The popsicle fell to the floor with a soft thud and Dean gasped as he felt himself be pinned against the wall, Seth having grabbed his wrists and pressed them above his head. Their bodies were close and the tanned brunette was glaring at the older man.

“I’m not stupid, Ambrose. I know exactly what you’re up to..” This caused Dean to snort as he giggled and he drove his hips upward to meet his boyfriend’s, causing the other man to tremble as a deep groan left his lips.

At that moment, Seth pushed himself as close as he could to Dean and then kissed him roughly, being able to taste the sweet juice of the popsicle and feel just how cold the blonde's lips were against his own.

“We’re going upstairs.. And when we get into the bedroom, I’m going to pound you so fucking hard..”

Dean swallowed thickly and he stared at Seth, almost as if there was fear in his eyes but the younger man knew too well that it was arousal sparking inside of the man beneath him.

He slowly nodded and Dean grabbed hold of his hand, hauling him up the stairs before practically throwing him into the bedroom. Once the door was shut, the brunette turned around and grinned almost darkly at him.

“Now then.. Let’s start by giving you something else to suck.. Only this time, something a little hotter..”


End file.
